Episode 6808/6809 (4th March 2014)
Plot Dom waits by Gemma's bedside, hoping she'll wake up soon. Belle waits at home for news and begins to receive text messages from her schoolmates asking about Gemma, she struggles with her guilt. Harriet is also feeling guilty as she admits to Ashley that she told Dom not to check up on Gemma the night she was missing. Moira learns that Pete used to look after the accounts for his dad's farm. Finn has plans to go to Tokyo but needs an idea of how to get money and fast. Belle's guilt increases as Sean questions her about what happened when she last saw Gemma. Doctor Maguire admits to Dom that Gemma's prognosis is not good. Moira asks Pete to go to a meeting with one of their biggest customers on his own and get him to increase the order. When Finn's attempts to win Val and Eric over for a pay rise fail, he continues in his quest. At the pub, Finn overhears Charity and Declan talking about money and investments, and he can't help but interject with his suggestions. Finn explains about his friend's "lift sharing app" and that he could hook them up for a cut. Charity is dismissive. Val is feeling grumpy about her current health kick and begins talking to Kerry in an attempt to steal cigarettes off her. Debbie is playful with Ross as he flirts with her and she pushes him away. Pete witnesses the push from a distance and storms over, warning Ross to leave Debbie alone before hitting him. Debbie is left shocked but impressed. Zak tries to offer Dom some support and both men jump when Gemma's arm twitches twice and they assume this to be a positive sign. Zak shares the news with Belle, who is overwhelmed with relief and she along with Lisa and Sean make their way to the hospital. Doctor Maguire checks on Gemma and Dom is devastated to be told that what he saw was an auto-response generated from the spinal cord and that Gemma has no brain-stem function. A sheepish Pete heads back to the garage needing the car for his meeting. As Pete talks to Debbie, Ross loosens the hose clip on the 4x4. Pete drives off clueless. Declan researches into Finn's advice. Chas confides in Debbie that she's had a text from James as they prepare for a night out. Debbie gets a message from Cain regarding a call out, she grumpily heads off. Dom is told that Gemma has no chance of recovery. Debbie is frustrated to come face-to-face with Pete as she pulls up to help the breakdown. Pete's forced to cancel the meeting as Debbie tends to the car and the two begin chatting. Before long, the chatting turns to a kiss and the two are soon having sex in the back of the breakdown van but Debbie's brought crashing back down to earth when Pete mentions Cameron and she tells him that she's made a mistake. Declan decides to invest in Finn's friend's app. Kerry tells Val that she's picked the wrong time to stop drinking and that she should cash in on Diane's guilt and exploit free beers from The Woolpack. Val takes her advice and orders a bottle of wine on the house. Dan rings Kerry to break the news of Gemma's death. Gobsmacked, she passes the news onto those in the pub, who are equally shocked. Dom stares blankly as the nurses turn off Gemma's machine. While at Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa tries to comfort an hysterical Belle. Cast Regular cast *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *PC Warren - Neal Craig *Doctor Maguire - Nicholas Asbury *Jess - Pippa Fulton Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Café Main Street - Public area *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General - Corridors, Intensive Care Unit, Waiting Area *Unknown road Notes *Though this episode marks the death of Gemma Andrews, she is seen, and credited, again in Episode 6890/6891 (10th June 2014) in pre-recorded video footage. Tendai Rinomhota is also credited as Gemma in Episode 7081 (15th January 2015), when her voice is heard. *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 5th March 2014 due to Coronation Street being broadcast in the 7.00pm slot, ahead of Live International Football. *Viewing Figures: 6,080,000 viewers (21st place) Memorable dialogue Moira Barton: "I thought you were the useful one." Finn Barton: "Yeah, I know, I get that a lot. I've got this natural demeanor of authority, it's-" Moira Barton: "Your flies are undone, by the way." --- Victoria Sugden: (about Declan Macey) "Save your breath Finn, he's tight, broke and gets off on screwing people over." Charity Sharma: (to Declan) "Oh, has she been looking at your CV babe?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes